


Overwhelming Comfort

by bangtanbuddy



Series: Haechan Being a Cuddlebug [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship/Love, Hybrids, M/M, No Smut, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Pre secondary genders, Pre-Relationship, Public Display of Affection, platonic scenting, soft hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtanbuddy/pseuds/bangtanbuddy
Summary: After some extra practicing for the big game by themselves, Mark and Haechan find themselves tangled up and scenting each other in the grass. Both boys find that it’s so peaceful that they don’t want to leave.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, kind of - Relationship
Series: Haechan Being a Cuddlebug [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680256
Comments: 1
Kudos: 178





	Overwhelming Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> thought of this concept due to a lucky break from my nightmares: i cuddled haechan while our co-ed soccer team was in a huddle. it was great, and then it ended lol.

Mark wasn’t entirely sure how they ended up like this. 

One minute the pups were taking a short break from their extra practice for the big game coming up and the next they were in the grass, feet tangled together as Donghyuck buried his nose into the scent gland on Mark’s neck. Despite not remembering how they got in this position, Mark was a bit too exhausted to stop the male. 

At first it was a little too warm, but the breeze was constant enough to dry the sweat from their brows and allow for genuine relaxation. It had been a while since they’d done something like this and even Mark could admit that it had been too long. Since graduating from middle school, Mark put a bit of a distance between the two hybrids as to not become too co-dependent on one another. Not to mention, it wasn’t extremely common to see two high schoolers all over each other—albeit platonically.

Mark was a bit touch-starved and although Donghyuck was quite touchy with the other members of their soccer team, he knew the pup was never satisfied with any amount of skinship. Mark stared up to the sky, taking a deep breath before his eyes slipped shut. Once in a while, it’s okay to indulge a little. 

Donghyuck tugged Mark in closer by the waist with the arm that was draped over Mark’s stomach, nosing at his hyung’s scent gland a bit more before he finally settled his head on the other’s chest. Mark peeked down to his friend briefly before wrapping his arm around his shoulders, the other hand resting on the arm which draped across him. It was pleasantly warm and his sensitive nose was full of the smell of his closest friend—despite not returning the scenting, the two were basically taking a bath in each other’s scent anyway. Not to mention, the tingling sensation from said scenting which was still buzzing under his skin made everything so much more blissful.

Donghyuck took a deep breath and nuzzled Mark’s chest affectionately. With a hum, he spoke.  
“I’ve missed you.”  
Mark opened his eyes at that, looking to the clouds as they drifted past. He knew what Donghyuck had meant, although they had seen each other almost daily for the past three years of their lives. Just hearing that, guilt seeped into his conscience and he wanted to say something, but it was Mark. Despite being a lot of things, the boy was easily made shy when it came to feelings. So, instead of responding with words, he hummed a bit as he slid his hand deep into Donghyuck's damp hair and massaged his scalp and ears a bit to comfort him—almost as an apology.

Donghyuck’s eyes closed at such a sweet feeling, almost instantly getting the message. As fast as he understood, he also forgave him. He knew Mark wasn’t the most comfortable with this kind of thing. And although he didn’t relate, he was open-minded enough to be understanding about Mark’s feelings. 

But this time it seemed that Mark didn’t mind such physical attention. And Donghyuck would never complain about giving his closest friend all the attention in the world for as long as he wanted it. 

Both boys took a deep breath unknowingly, basking in each other’s happy, relaxed scents mixed with the smell of the grass on a warm summer’s day. 

For Mark, Donghyuck’s scent was surely his favorite. Although it was subtle due to both pups having not presented yet, there was a clear hint of rose and perhaps cherries. Maybe it was because of Donghyuck that he begged his mother to plant a rose bush right next to his window. And maybe it was because of Donghyuck that his favorite fruit was cherries. That aside, Donghyuck’s scent always left him craving affection, but of course not just from anybody.

Certainly, Mark’s feelings were not one-sided. Donghyuck still had one of Mark’s plushies from when they were younger, one that still smelled deeply of baked apples with a tinge of spruce tree—a scent that settled Donghyuck no matter how stressful the situation. Definitely, Mark’s scent was his favorite (although his hyung, Taeil, had such a beautiful sweet scent that made him constantly all over him, no matter the circumstances. Still, Mark’s scent was home. Taeil’s was more like a cake he really wanted his mom to bake so he could eat it). If it was up to Donghyuck, he would constantly be scenting Mark when they were near each other. After all, it wasn’t so weird between unpresented pups and he didn’t know when it was that Mark was going to present. Maybe not soon, but even in a few years and hundreds of scentings later, Donghyuck probably wouldn’t be satisfied. Still, it wasn’t as weird as if they were both presented and not of the same secondary gender. Though, Donghyuck wasn’t sure if he was ready to think about that and what it meant for them.

*

Mark wasn’t sure for how long they had been holding each other like this. Now, they were facing each other on their sides, with Donghyuck’s nose buried back into his neck, right on top of his scent gland (which had caused him to shiver twice now). Their bodies were flush together—chest, midsection, and even hips. Mark’s one arm supported Donghyuck’s head on its bicep and curled to stroke the pup’s ears. His other arm was draped against Donghyuck’s arm—which was resting on Mark’s waist—and sat against the side of his neck where he used the back of his finger to gently stroke the scent gland, further relaxing the younger. The younger, who was dancing the line between consciousness and sleep. But honestly, he wasn’t the only one. Mark wasn’t too far behind, but the duty of ear pets and so they weren’t completely vulnerable to those with bad intentions was keeping him semi-conscious. 

*

At this point, the sun was significantly lower in the sky than it was when they first laid down. Donghyuck was more awake now, but Mark had finally drifted off. He knew they should probably get home soon so their parents don’t worry, but a few more minutes won’t hurt. So, he spent a few more minutes scenting Mark some more before he began nuzzling the other pup, nosing his throat, his neck, his jawline, his cheek. Then, rubbing their cheeks together followed by an Eskimo kiss with their noses. Pushing the waking Mark more onto his back now, Donghyuck was able to give Mark a few innocent pecks, first on his jaw and then his cheek.

At this point, Mark had cracked open his eyes some and a light pink crept its way atop his cheeks. And maybe it was the grogginess that made him hold the back of the pup’s neck, making sure he stayed still as he returned the favor of the pecks—peppering Donghyuck’s face with them until he heard a soft chuckle and received a hand pushing his head away. Mark didn’t fight it and laughed about it gently, the pink getting a bit darker on his cheeks but it was alright. They sat there for a few more minutes.

“Hey, do you wanna have dinner at my house and spend the night? It’s Friday, anyway,” Donghyuck spoke, looking to Mark.  
  
Mark hummed in response, nodding his head and sitting up onto his forearms.  
  
“I have to grab clothes from home first and let my parents know. Are you sure it’s okay with your parents?” Mark asked, just a little weary of overstepping. After all, he really liked Donghyuck’s parents and didn’t want to annoy them.  
  
“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. My mom loves company and my dad likes you. Come on, it’s game night. You can shower at my house, so let’s go, I’ll come with you to you house first.”

So, they got up finally and it was good they did because as soon as they got off the field, the sprinklers turned on. Both boys laughed at that and onwards they went, walking a little closer than they usually do, to spend the rest of the night together.

**Author's Note:**

> i love haechan and just wanna be his best friend


End file.
